Monday Night Raw 251: March 9, 1998
With less than 3 weeks until WWF WrestleMania XIV, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin vows to take the show hostage until he comes face to face with Mr. McMahon after Mike Tyson became the newest member of DX. Luna Vachon gives Sable a makeover she will never forget. Event recap DX's pre-WrestleMania showdown Triple H and Chyna head out without Shawn Michaels. They remind us that Mike Tyson has joined D-Generation X. WrestleMania will be X-Rated. Discretion is advised, but will be completely ignored. He tells Owen Hart that Chyna just might get a little more physical with him than she did last week – if she wants to. Helmsley tells us that Shawn Michaels will not be here tonight. He shows us footage of Steve Austin eating Sweet Chin Music last week on RAW on the ramp over and over again. WWF champ Shawn Michaels is then shown lounging in some dive sucking on a beer. He confirms that Mike Tyson is part of DX now. The most enjoyable moment last week though was making Austin taste Sweet Chin Music. The baddest SOB in the WWF found out that he is just like everybody else around here. He knows Austin will come out all mad tonight and beat somebody up, but Austin hasn’t shown Michaels anything new yet. As far as he’s concerned, Austin is just a fad and Michaels is what the WWF will always be about. At WrestleMania, he will not step down from the top of the mountain for Austin or anybody else. HE DON’T LAY DOWN FOR ANYBODY and he won’t be doing it for Austin either. He will leave WrestleMania STILL the WWF champion. He guarantees it. Back to the arena, Triple H tells everybody to suck it. Owen Hart vs. Barry Windham Kevin Kelly gives up his headset for this match to Triple H. HHH says Owen should be thanking Chyna for helping him regain the European title last week. Chyna low blows Owen to keep him out of the ring. Ref Tim White awards Windham the match via countout. (5:15) Triple H has a good laugh, but then he and Chyna exit pretty quickly as Bradshaw hits the ring to beat Windham out of the ring. Marc Mero & Sable backstage Announced earlier, Sable and Luna Vachon would be handcuffed to the ringposts so they wont interfere in the match. Sable goes over the rules with the referee to ensure her safety and Mero puts the cuffs on too tight on Sable, who shoves him. Marc Mero vs. Goldust During this match, Luna and Sable will be handcuffed to the ringpost to prevent any interference. Two former partners, two men starved for attention, two men who are dying for the spotlight going one-on-one here. While Mero chases Goldust around ringside, they come by Luna who trips up Mero. Goldust drops Mero on the guardrail and brings him back inside for a jumping lariat. He puts Mero down with a suplex and goes to the outside to mess with Sable. Mero brings Goldust back in the ring, but gets whipped into the ref in the corner. Curtain Call to Mero. With the ref out, Goldust gets the handcuff key from his pants and unlocks Luna. She goes over and starts drawing all over Sable’s face to make her look hideous. Sable starts to look like the Missing Link when refs come down and escort Luna away. (5:30 or so) No decision is made and the segment ends with Sable storming backstage to go after Luna. Luna & Goldust backstage In the back, Goldust and Luna issue a challenge to Marc Mero and Sable for WWF WrestleMania XIV. Triple H vs. Savio Vega Refs and agents surround the ring to ensure Triple H some extra security after Steve Austin threatened him earlier in the show. Not even thirty seconds after the bell sounds, Austin walks tall into the ring. Stunners to multiple agents. As Austin turns around, he eats another SWEET CHIN MUSIC this week! Helmsley celebrates and mounts Austin for added insult to injury. Chyna hands Michaels a chair and as they sit Austin up to take a shot to the cranium, we end the show. Match results * Singles match: Marc Mero defeated TAFKA Goldust via disqualification when the referee was knocked down; during the match, Sable and Luna were handcuffed to seperate ringposts until Goldust unlocked Luna, as the referee was down, who then assaulted Sable; after the match, Sable chased Luna backstage after she herself was unlocked * Singles match: Triple H (w/ Chyna) fought Savio Vega to a no contest when Steve Austin came ringside and hit the Stunner on an official, a referee, and Savio; moments later, as Austin had Triple H cornered in the ring, Shawn Michaels came ringside and hit the superkick on Austin and was going to hit him with a steel chair before officials intervened; once Austin had regained his senses, he followed DX and Los Boricuas backstage with the chair Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Owen Hart rivalry Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Steve Austin rivalry Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:Sable & Marc Mero vs. Luna & Goldust rivalry Category:Sable vs. Luna Vachon rivalry Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable